


A Heat Wave in December

by MissSweetDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward First Times, Firefighter AU, Firefighter Dean, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Photographer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSweetDean/pseuds/MissSweetDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a firefighter hoping to impress his Captain. If the photoshoot for the Calendar fundraiser goes well, he'll have the opportunity to test for a promotion. Dean asks the photography student, Castiel from down the hall, if he'd be willing to take the photos for him. Things run smoothly until it's Dean's turn to be on the other side of the lense...</p><p>inspired by this doodle<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heat Wave in December

* * *

 

“Did the captain talk to you about what we’re doing for the charity fundraiser this year?”

_Please don’t say calendar, please don’t say calendar._

“A firefighters’ calendar!”

“Wowww should be fun…”

 

_Who thinks being practically naked in front of a camera is fun? Crazy people!_

 

Captain Singer appeared in the door of their living quarters, “Lt. Lafitte,” he nodded to Benny, “Winchester, can I see you in my office?” 

Dean settled into the chair across from the Captain,

“Dean, it’s your year to be in charge of the charity fundraiser.”

“So I’m in charge of taking photos of my crew for this calendar?”

“No, but you will have to find a photographer and set up a time and place for the photo-shoot.”

“But Captain, don’t you think this idea is a little overdone? Maybe we could try something else that's... Less degrading?”

“You and I both know how I feel about the calendar, but it is popular with the public, and it always raises an amazing amount of money.” The Captain rubbed his tired eyes until he saw stars and exhaled deeply, “I’m not looking to argue, just get this done for me and maybe we can talk about you retaking the engineers’ exam.”

Dean’s ears perked at the offer.

“Oh wow Sir I’d really appreciate that! I promise this’ll be the best calendar we’ve had yet!” Singer dismissed Dean with a wave and the young firefighter stumbled out of the chair and out of the office.

 

_Now all I have to do is find a stinkin photographer._

 

* * *

 

After his shift finally ended, Dean headed back to his loft to brainstorm for the calendar. Just as he sat down with a beer, there was a knock at the door. He tripped over his still boot-clad feet to the door and peered through the peephole. It’s the new guy that moved in across the hall, a young twenty-something with thick-rimmed glasses and a serious case of bedhead. He’s just under 6 feet tall with an air of importance, but he also seems almost unsure of himself… like he carefully calculates each decision he makes. What the heck is his name? _Cas? Castiel?_  Something like that. He opened the door,

“Hey uh Cas? What’s up? Settling in okay?”

 “Oh uh yeah the apartment is great. I’m actually wondering if you've seen my cat, Luci. I can’t find him anywhere.”

He looked at Dean expectantly, hope brimming in his eyes.

 

_Jeez his eyes are really blue._

 

“Sorry man, I haven't seen him. I'll let you know if I spot him though.”

A memory flashed in the back of his mind. When they first met, didn't Cas say he was going to school for art and photography or something? Maybe he was willing to take the photos for the calendar!

Cas was already halfway down the hall.

“Hey Cas?” Dean hollered after him, *cue adorable head swivel*

“Yeah?”

“Would you be willing to do me, er the Fire Dept. a favor? It’s for charity so you won’t be paid, but uh it’s um satisfying to know that you’re doing something for a good cause.”

 

_Stop rambling._

 

“Yeah sure, what do you guys need me for?”

“Every year our fire station puts out a calendar of the firefighters—cliché I know—but we sell them and we actually raise a lot of money, and we use the money to help provide for the less fortunate—”

Cas raised his hand.

“Say no more,” with a little grin on his face, “I get to look at hot, scantily clad firemen for a day and it’s for a good cause? Count me in!”

_He’s gay?_

“Oh wow man, thank you so much this really means a lot.”

“No problem.” Cas smiled and Dean stole one last glance at his starlit eyes before he awkwardly shut his door with a muttered goodbye.

 

_Wow Winchester, you are one awkward son of a bitch. What the hell was that even about? Getting flustered talking to a GUY? … Well he IS quite a guy… But he’s still a guy, you don’t like guys LIKE THAT._

 

Dean shook his head and collapsed onto his couch.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Dean strutted into the station, proud that he made some headway with this calendar nonsense. Captain was definitely going to let him retake the engineers’ exam. This had been his dream since as long as he could remember: driving the fire engine, getting to control all of the pumps and gages, blaring the siren, rolling code 3 down a busy street. He could taste it already; all he needed was a location for this damned photo-shoot. Thank God Cas said yes to taking the pictures for us.

 

_Crap, he's going to see ME practically nude for this fucking photo-shoot._

 

Just then, Benny smacked Dean awake from his daydream and Dean turned scarlet.

“Helloooo, I was talking to you!”

“Yeah yeah sorry. What’s up?”

“I said ‘Have you figured out where we're gonna take pictures for the calendar?’ A few of the guys have been asking. You know we don’t want a repeat of last year. We almost froze our jewels off on the Golden Gate bridge!”

“Oh yeah don't worry we won't be outdoors, I’m finding someplace nice and toasty for us.”

“Sweet thanks bud,” another slap on the back, “I’m gonna whip up some grub, you hungry?”

“Oh no thanks I’m fine, I’m actually still full from lunch.”

Dean’s stomach was in knots. He was going to meet with Cas after he got off of his shift the next morning to talk about the project. He couldn't figure out why he was so nervous.  It was probably because he wanted to make the Captain proud, yeah, that was it; the calendar was making him nervous.

 

* * *

 

Dean was sitting outside of some café in a part of town he’d never been in. Cas suggested it and he felt vastly out of place. There were people everywhere, dressed in skinny jeans, combat boots, scarves, and why did it seem like everyone was wearing glasses? Were they  _all_  visually impaired?

 

_Where IS he?_

 

“Looking for me?” Cas slid into the seat across from Dean, startling him. He was wearing a black sweater with an abstract pattern in electric blue.

“That’s a cool sweater.”

Cas looked down like he’d forgotten what he was wearing, “Oh thanks,” and his eyes squinted as he smiled.

 

_Cool sweater? Wow that was smooth. He’s gonna think you like him or something… But it matches his eyes and jeez his hair is all tousled like he just got out of bed… FOCUS AND SHUT UP!_

 

Dean realized that he’d been staring, and Cas was looking at him keenly.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Aw shit dude, I’m sorry I've been spacey like all day today.”

 

_Twice, because of daydreaming about you._

 

“Oh no worries, I was just asking if you had found a place to take the pictures.”

Deans  _had_  thought of a place. He has a massive red brick wall in his loft, similar to the brick on the exterior of the firehouse.

“I figured that since last year’s calendar was out on the bridge, this would be a nice change and maybe give, I dunno, a more intimate look at the firefighters…” His words trailed off.

“Ooo intimate,” Cas wiggled his eyebrows.

Dean punched his arm from across the table,

“Not like that! Jeez, get your head out of the gutter.”

“Well these are going to be semi nude portraits, or am I wrong?”

“Yes there will be a certain amount of sexual innuendo in these photos, but it’s not like pornographic. No full nudity obviously.” Dean blushed furiously.

 

_Why am I acting like such an idiot? Why do I feel like I’m going to have a fucking stroke? Get it together._

 

“Okay, well I guess I’ll meet you tomorrow at your apartment with my camera and other gear? You bring the hot firefighters.” Cas stood, gave an exaggerated wink, turned on his heel, and ambled down the street.

 

_God I’m in trouble._

 

* * *

 

Dean rolled over to look at the clock. 3:30 AM and he still couldn't sleep. Images of that magnetic blue stare kept tumbling through his mind.

 

_You need to go to sleep. Photos are tomorrow._

 

Dean dragged himself out of bed and into the night air.  Maybe a walk would clear his head enough so he could get some sleep. In the corner of his eye he saw a small figure against the wall; it was Lucifer, Cas’s cat. Dean gently coaxed the cat out of the shadows and took him inside.

 

_Maybe I should bring the cat to him now? No, it’s 4 in the fucking morning, he doesn't want some guy he barely knows knocking on his door… Besides, Cas is coming over tomorrow, you can give him the cat then._

 

Dean set up a little bed for the cat out of an old blanket. Once Lucifer looked settled, Dean returned to the warmth of his bed. That walk was meant to clear his head, but now his thoughts of Cas came back with a vengeance. Dean resorted to watching a little bit of Casa Erotica. The stuff was crap, but it would surely get his mind off of the man from down the hall.

            Dean writhed in his bed, imagining the shapely blonde from Casa Erotica was with him. He gasped as he got closer and closer. He bit his lip and he knew he was there. Then he realized his fantasy changed; instead of the young woman, it was a young man. A young man with dark hair and a tanned, lithe body. When his face looked up with that familiar blue gaze, Dean lost control and let go. This may not have gone as planned, but after coming down, Dean fell fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

_Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap!_

 

Dean hustled around the apartment, trying to get it somehow presentable for the photo-shoot today. Cas was supposed to be there in an hour and he hadn’t even showered yet. Plus, Dean couldn't stop thinking about last night’s _incident_. Was he going to be able to look that guy in the eye when he got here? It’d probably be fine, Cas would be distracted by hot firefighters, and Dean could avoid him for 11/12 ths of the day. Dean was assigned “December” for the calendar, so of course he will be last.

Just as Dean swept up the last bits of clutter form the table, there was a heavy knock on the door. As soon as the door was unlocked, Benny burst in with a full-fanged smile on his face. Benny was assigned “October,” so he thought it’d be funny to be a vampire/firefighter. Right behind him, the other 10 volunteers piled into the apartment, and in the very back, Dean could see that little tuft of bedhead shuffling through the crowd.

“Have I died and gone to heaven?” Cas spun around, taking in the view. Butterflies erupt in a frenzy inside of Dean’s abdomen. Then he remembered the cat and went to go get him from the bedroom. When Dean emerged with Lucifer in his arms, Cas’s eyes lit up and he ran toward his lost friend.

“Luci! Oh my gosh I missed you,” Cas cooed, “Where did you find him?”

Dean hastily explained the events of the previous night, obviously leaving out all of the fantasies of bending Cas over a table.

“Well today is off to a great start! Let’s get crackin’ on these sexy photos!”

 

* * *

 

Charlie wrapped up her weirdly arousing cornucopia shots, and suddenly it was Dean’s turn to get down to business. Everyone else had finished their pictures and left, so now it was just Dean and Cas left in the apartment.

“So, I was thinking, since you’re December, we’d put some soot on your face and body like you've just come down the chimney, kind of like a sexy Santa Claus.”

Dean nervously agreed. He stood frozen in front of the brick wall, wearing nothing but a Santa hat and a firefighter’s helmet being held over the “gift,” as Cas jokingly called it. Cas walked over with a piece of charcoal in his hand.

“Well since your hands seem to be occupied, I’ll take care of your Santa-fication.” Castiel grinned and began rubbing soot on his freckled cheeks. He looked into Dean’s anxious gaze.

“Do you mind if I put soot on your torso and arms?”

“Uh yeah, I guess that’d uh be fine,” Dean stuttered.

 

_Holy crap. Holy crap. HOLY CRAP._

 

Cas knelt down to apply the soot to Dean’s lower stomach. Dean’s breath hitched and he couldn't help but think of last night. His hips stirred and he could feel an uncomfortable change happening inside of his helmet. Cas noticed the grind of Dean’s hips and how the look in his eyes changed from awkwardness to… lust? Cas held eye contact as he carefully reached for the helmet. Dean didn't protest, and Cas removed it, leaving him exposed. Cas looked up at Dean, asking for permission to do what he’d wanted to do since he met the freckled fireman. Dean was unsure, but nodded to Cas anyway. Cas took Dean in his hands and flicked his tongue over the head of Dean’s cock. This was already too much for Dean; his fantasy was still so fresh in his mind.

“C-Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

Cas’s voice was low and thick, and Dean was so turned on that he couldn't just stand there and not  _do_ anything, so he reached for Cas’s hair and slowly lowered him onto the carpet. Castiel was slightly surprised at this new initiative, but he was definitely into it.

Somehow, in the heat of the moment, Cas ended up straddling Dean, their faces inches apart.

 

_So close._

 

Dean lunged forward and his mouth collided with Cas’s. It was slow at first, and a little awkward, but this was an entirely new experience for Dean. The butterflies that had previously been fluttering around in Dean’s torso caught flame, burning and melting his insides like warm honey.

The sounds elicited from Cas’s mouth were _unholy_.

Cas trailed down Dean’s naked body, sucking and nibbling on his way. He looked into Dean’s eyes and smiled, a little smudge of soot on his cheek. He kissed the flushed head of his cock, then took it into his mouth _all the way._

Dean was _very,_ close _very_ quickly. Cas could tell, so he stopped to bite and kiss Dean’s inner thighs as Dean rolled his head back and moaned, eyes clamped shut.

 

“Cas, _please_. I’m.. close.., I need… _Jeez_ , so  _close_.”

 

Unexpectedly, Dean’s body was absent of all contact and he worried that this had all been a dream. He opened his eyes just in time to see Cas as he aligned their cocks and began grinding like he wanted to start a fire; both of them dripping with precome. Every twitch of his hips was executed with precision and grace. Dean was helpless underneath him, gripping Cas tight, breathing curses like prayers. Dean attempted to match Cas’s rhythm, but his thrusts were clumsy and unpracticed. Cas continued rutting and rolling until they were both on the edge together. They both came, one right after the other, a cacophony of moans and blasphemies.

Cas collapsed next to Dean, both of them panting like there was no oxygen to be had. Dean looked to his left and saw Lucifer.

 

_Well isn't that great, Satan saw the whole thing._

 

They lay there, soot-covered bodies with hearts aflame.

 

_I’m going to Hell._


End file.
